


Captive Princess

by BlueRoseJuliet



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Badass Mukami Brothers, Badass Yui, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseJuliet/pseuds/BlueRoseJuliet
Summary: Years ago a princess was taken from her kingdom, never to be heard from again. Seventeen years later Yui Komori has been having strange dreams of people she has never even met. While adjusting to life as a vampire, dealing with the antics of the Sakamaki brothers, and getting sicker by the day without her hosts noticing, dreams are the very last things she needs. What happens when four new vampires come to school?





	1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most stories begin on a dark stormy night or with once upon a time. But how does one decide where exactly a story starts and where it ends? Does it begin with the birth of a princess or the night she is snatched away? With a human girl opening the doors to a mansion or with her daring escape? For the sake of time, dear reader, we will start as many stories often do: somewhere almost in the middle.
> 
> Before we begin, dear reader, I feel it is my duty as the author to warn you about what you are about to read. This is not your typical whimsical romantic fairytale plot where everyone gets to live happily ever after and good triumphs over evil. Some characters will of course find their happy endings and others most certainly will not. That is just how life is. For even amidst the delicate blossoms of love and passion, the hidden weeds of jealousy and hate linger. If you are looking for a quick, clean, fluffy romance: I highly suggest you go read something else.
> 
> But, if you are willing to indulge me by listening to my meager tale, we will start, as I said before, somewhere in the middle on a beautiful warm moonlit night in a location not disclosed yet.

It was a perfect night. The scent of roses hung in the warm night air, an occasional cool breeze carrying the scent further into the night. Not a single cloud hung in the sky, allowing the stars to shine brightly among the silvery glow of the quarter moon. It was the kind of night that harkened lovers to meet in the gardens for a late night rendezvous, which murmured the sweetest of dreams into children’s ears as they slept, the kind of night that made one feel that they could accomplish anything. In other words, it was a night fit for magic.

Yet all was still and silent. The sweet nightingales had quickly ceased their nightly serenade. The lively jig of the crickets had gone dead silent. Not even the great horned owl dared to make a sound. It was as if every creature was holding its breath in anticipation.

Silhouetted by the moon, four hooded figures made their way across a darkened stony corridor. Every so often one of them would look over their shoulder, as if to check if they were being followed. They continued on for a couple more minutes until they approached what appeared to be a dead end. However, the four figures did not stop and, had someone been watching them, the figures would have appeared to vanish into thin air. They would not notice the door that suddenly appeared or how the figure in front knocked before

Inside the room was lit with only a few candles with sparse furnishings save for a large oak desk and the red leather back chair where “The Commander” sat reading over a file.

He was a man whose prowess on and off the battlefield had earned him the nickname _I Cálala -o Faire,_ the Commander of Death. His bulky six and a half feet frame only helped fuel his terrifying reputation. It didn’t help that his face seemed to be frozen in a permanent scowl. Still, with his slightly curly black hair, tan skin, and aqua eyes he was considered to be a fairly handsome man by most people.

Leaning against the wall to the right of the Commander was his second in command, “Puck”. It was the Queen herself who, after seeing Shakespeare’s Midsummer’s Night Dream centuries before, had bestowed the nickname upon him. With his wild red hair, ever-present smirk, and mischievous emerald eyes, it was easy to understand how he came to acquire such a name. Many people tended to underestimate the red haired man for this reason. This often proved to be a fatal mistake.

To the outside observer, the Commander appeared to be his usual calm self with Puck casually lounging against the wall. The group of four however could sense the tension engulfing the room, noticed the Commander’s white knuckled grip on the file, and how Puck’s smile was stiff, eyes cold and calculating.

The Commander gave no acknowledgement to group, instead glancing over at Puck who nodded. With a snap of his fingers the room was engulfed in a bright blue light before it faded away. After a brief pause, the Commander set the file down on his desk before acknowledging the four standing before him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know I said to be discreet but cloaks?" he asked as the tallest of the group gave a snort.

"Believe me this wasn't my idea, K-," a sharp whack to the head cut off the rest of the sentence. Letting out an oath, he angrily turned to the person who had hit them

"No real names remember  _Ringo-baka_?" cooed a sweet tenor voice mockingly. Ringo narrowed his eyes, his lips drawing back into a sneer.

"Want me to fix that girly face of yours  _Neko? Who knows, you might even start to look like a guy,_ " he snarled back, cracking his knuckles as the smaller figure, Neko, hissed.

“ At least my face doesn’t scare girls off!”

“At least people don’t think I’m a twelve year old girl!”

“Well I’m not the one who gets mistaken as a gang member!”

“You wanna take this outside you prissy ass little midget?!”

“Gladly you oversized oaf!”

Their faces were inches apart by now, Ringo cracking his knuckles as Neko’s right eye flickered between red and blue.

" _That’s enough_ ,” snapped a stern baritone voice. The two boys froze before slowly pulling away, looking slightly embarrassed under the other mans glare.

“This is neither the time nor place for one of your petty squabbles. The Commander has called us here for a reason.”

“Sorry Scholar,” the two boys mumbled. Scholar let out a sigh before turning back to face the Commander and Puck.

“Given the level of that silencing spell, I take it this is a pretty serious matter, even for you Commander,” said the last figure tiredly.

"We can't have any of the wrong people over hearing this,  _Knives,_ " sighed Puck, running a hand wearily through his hair. The Commander leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he leveled a hard glare at the group of young men.

“What we are about to tell you does not leave this room. You are forbidden to talk about this with _anyone_ outside this room. Not one word of this may leave this room. Do you understand?” said Puck calmly.

“We understand sir,” they answered in unison. Satisfied with their answer, Puck gestured to the Commander who sighed. Closing his eyes he waited a moment before speaking.

“We found Lady Eve.”

Dead silence. The temperature of the room seemed to drop as the air began to crackle with tension.

Neko’s eye began to flash once again as Ringo clenched his fists, while Knives started to tremble. Squeezing Ringo’s shoulder, Scholar turned back to look at the two men in front of him.

"Are- are you sure?" he said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. The Commander pushed the file he had been holding earlier towards the group who gathered around Scholar to view it. There was a sharp inhale of breath as they took their first look at the picture that lay inside. They stared at it in silence for what felt like forever before looking back to Puck and the Commander.

"Is…is she alive?" asked Neko a bit fearfully, not sure if he wanted to know the answer of not. The Commander nodded.

“Yes, she’s alive,” he said, causing the group let out the breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding. Scholar however, still looked apprehensive.

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” he murmured making Puck let out a joyless chuckle.

“As usual, nothing gets past you Scholar. The people who have her aren’t your average run of the mill people. They’re extremely high profile which is why we have to handle this so carefully. You’re not going to like it,” he warned as Ringo snarled impatiently.

“Quit your stalling old man and just tell us who they are already,” he snapped. Normally Puck wouldn’t have tolerated such behavior from one of the people under his command. Given the situation however, he brushed off Ringo’s attitude. He knew the young man meant no real disrespect.

The Commander pulled out a second file and handed it to the group, eyeing them as their faces went paler as they read the information.

“Fuck,” swore Neko as Scholar rubbed his forehead, deep in thought.

“You can see why this situation is so delicate,” said Puck as Scholar let out a sigh.

“Yes I can see why now. Do we know exactly how long Lady Eve has been with them?” he asked. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

“From what I could see, I’d say maybe three or six months. And before you ask Scholar, no I don’t believe they are aware of her true identity. I believe she was brought to those people as..” Puck trailed off, thinking of how exactly he should word the next part.

“As a what?” urged Neko. It was the Commander who answered him.

“As a sacrificial bride,” he said slowly.

CRACK

Ringo had slammed his hands on the desk, causing a chunk of it to break off.

“ONE OF THE BRIDES? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” he shouted. Knives went to put a hand on his should but he brushed it away. “NO KNIVES, YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW THOSE MONSTERS TREAT THEIR BRIDES,” he continued, spitting out the last part as if it was poisonous. He gripped the desk tighter.

“They’re lucky to survive a month there let alone six! And you’re telling us that Princ-Lady Eve is being held captive in that hellhole? Why the fuck haven’t you guys gotten her out of there already?!”

“As we said these people are high-“

“SCREW THAT SHIT!” roared Ringo.

“ENOUGH RINGO! ” shouted the Commander slamming his hands on the desk. All was silent except for Ringo’s heavy breathing. After a minute, he tossed himself onto on of the chairs, burying his face in his hands. Puck’s eyes softened slightly.

“I understand your concerns Ringo, I do. I care about Lady Eve’s safety just as much as you do. And if were up to us, she’d be home right now recovering. But it is not that simple. There’s more at work here than we expected and if we handle this rashly, it could _kill_ her. Do you understand?” he said softly. Letting out a breath, Ringo nodded. Neko and Knives each placed on hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

“Just…just tell me this? Have those…did they…?” Ringo struggled to get his words our. Puck however seemed to understand what he was to afraid to say and shook his head.

“They’ve definitely bitten her but I don’t believe they’ve gone farther than that. We won’t really know though until we get her back. That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Puck hesitated once again, unsure of how to break the next piece of news to them. Neko, however seemed to read his thoughts.

“She doesn’t remember anything, does she?” he said sadly. The Commander shook his head.

“No. Whoever took her made sure to place a seal on her memories. Luckily we have a way to break it, though it’s a little tricky. As for why she hasn’t discovered her powers yet, I believe this will answer that question.” The Commander pushed a piece of paper towards them.

“I came across this during a mission a couple of weeks ago. It is was what lead me to finding Lady Eve’s location. Again, you’re not going to like it though,” Puck huffed and Scholar grimaced.

“I have a feeling there are many things about this situation that we’re not going to like,” he said, sounding resigned before opening the folder, the others reading over his shoulder. If possible, their frown became even deeper with every passing word that they read. After a moment, they looked back up.

“Are you saying, that _that woman’s_ heart is in Lady Eve’s body right now?” Scholar said slowly, though everyone could hear the underlying rage and horror accompanying his words. Puck nodded.

“Yeah, it’s part of the reason this is so complicated. The good news is that we managed to retrieve the original heart, thank goddess whoever took her kept it magically preserved. Getting it back to Lady Eve, now that’s tricky part,” huffed Puck as the Commander nodded.

“This is why we called you. In order to successfully reunite Lady Eve with her heart she has to remember who she is first in order for this to work.” At this point, Puck stepped forward and, with a flick of his wrist, a glowing purple seal appeared in the air. Eyeing it carefully Scholar pursed hip lips, frowning.

“A blood seal.” Knives turned his head toward his fellow group mate.

“A blood seal?” he asked curiously as Scholar nodded.

“From what I’ve heard they were quite popular during the war. Because the person creating it uses their own blood, they are able to usually feel if someone is tampering with their work. It was used typically on soldiers incase they were captured to seal their memories so they wouldn’t be able to pass along any information. If the enemy tried to unseal it, it would typically result in the soldier’s death. There are very few ways to get around it.” Puck grimaced and nodded.

“Messy little things they are. Luckily there’s a way to break without killing Lady Eve. The only way to break a blood seal is with the blood of someone who shares a close bond with the victim, typically by blood. This one right here reacquires four different bonds to break it,” pointing at four markings on the seal. Knives eyes narrowed

“ Her family,” he stated calmly and the Commander nodded.

“Yes but given the level of the spell, I have no doubt whoever did this put a special trigger in place to alert them if the family’s blood is used. But this is also where out little friend made one very grave mistake on their part.” At this the Commander leaned forward, head resting on folded hands, lips curled up ever so slightly. He waited a moment before speaking again,

“They didn’t factor the four of you.” The group stood silent for a moment, trying to process the information for a moment before Neko spoke.

“Us sir?” he asked slightly confused which made Puck chuckle.

“Very few people are aware of what your true relationship Lady Eve really is and even fewer know _how_ that bond was formed,” he said, smiling at their dawning looks of realization. Ringo pulled lips curled into an almost feral grin.

“So what you’re saying is, that if we use our blood, it won’t alert whoever did this,” he said almost gleefully. Puck shot him a maniacal grin.

“Exactly. You’ll have some other things to do of course but I’ll go over that with you once we’ve reached the location you’ll be staying at for the mission. Sadly, I have other urgent business I have to attend to but I’ll walk you guys through what you need to do. Everything you need in here,” he said, passinga large bulky looking bag to Ringo who slung it over his shoulder.

“How long do we have?” asked Neko eagerly, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Until the next lunar eclipse.”

“Doesn’t give us a whole lot of time,” murmured Knives making the Commander grimace.

“At this point we don’t really have any other choice,” he sighed as the group nodded in understanding. Neko though looked a bit uncertain.

“Sir,” he said carefully, “are you sure we should be keeping this from family? It seems wrong with holding this from them.” The Commander simply shook his head.

"I understand where you are coming from Neko and as much as I hate keeping secrets from the family, this one is necessary. Can you imagine what _Kal_ and _Móre_ would do if they caught wind of this?”

Scholar massaged his brow, getting a headache from just imagining the utter chaos those two would cause.

"I see your point. Knowing them, they’d tear apart the whole country just to find her," he sighed wearily.

" Exactly. We can not risk putting any of the other members of the family in danger at this point and besides,” the Commander’s voice began to softened, “ they have enough to worry about with the anniversary coming up.” The group flinched at the mention of _that day_ , Ringo’s hands tightening on bag strap. The Commander stood up and walked to stand in front of the group.

“You are to leave tonight. Puck will transport you to your location and explain the rest. You are to do whatever it takes to retrieve Lady Eve safely back however,” he raised a hand up to silence Neko and Ringo as the opened their mouths to speak, “the family she is with is to be kept _alive_.” Ringo huffed in irritation.

“And if those bastards attack us first?” The Commander raised an eyebrow.

“ I only said they had to be alive. As long as they aren’t fatally wounded I’m not to concerned but no maiming,” he said directing the last part to Ringo and Neko who had matching grins on their faces.

“You got it sir!” chirped Neko happily as images of violence danced in his head while Puck gestured for the group to stand together. Looking on at the four boys, the Commander thought back to when he had first met them years before. A sense of pride rushed through him at the thought of how much they had grown.

‘ _If only she could see how far they’ve come,’_ he thought wistfully to himself, holding back a grin. It wouldn’t do any good for them to see him smile; Goddess knows they would never let him forget it. As rune the floor began to glow, his thoughts returned to the present situation at hand.

“Boys,” he said making the group pause as they went to step onto the glowing circle, “this mission cannot fail. The future of our kingdom rests with you.” Their expressions turned solemn. Ringo snorted, shifting the bag over his shoulder before looking the Commander dead in the eye.

“Commander, if this mission fails, I won’t _be_ coming back. I failed her once, I won’t do it again,” he said seriously before stepping into the circle. With a **_WHOOSH_ ,** the group vanished, leaving the Commander alone.

"Good luck boys," he murmured. From outside, the nightingales returned to their signing accompanied by the crickets as an owl flew from a tree in search of their next meal.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in Japan, a girl with pink eyes awoke.


	2. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dear reader, I see that you have decided to continue on with this story. Interesting choice indeed. But will you decide to keep on reading or stop where you are? We shall have to wait and see.
> 
> We left off with four mysterious men embarking on an epic quest to save their beloved Lady Eve. But who are these men? Who exactly is Lady Eve? What is this special bond that she shares with these men? And more importantly, why should we care what happens to her? Only time will tell dear reader.
> 
> For now, we start where our last chapter left off. Somewhere in Japan where a girl with pink eyes awakens.

Yui shot up from her bed gasping for air, her heart pounding so hard that it seemed as if it would pop right from chest and for a second she forgot where she even was. It took a few moments for her to steady her breath before realizing where she was. A sense of relief washed over her as she realized that she was in her room at Sakamaki mansion. Never before had she been so happy to see the room before her, though most times it felt more like a cushy jail cell than a safe haven. For now, she was simply grateful to be somewhere familiar.

 

With a sigh she drew her knees up close to her chest, letting her face rest upon them.

 

  _‘That dream…it felt so real,’_ she thought as her mind drifted back to the dream she just had. The same one she had been having since the night Cordelia tried to take over her body months before.

[Link](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/6f/da/f96fda0102ee8c91036e5d0ed59f9e0c.jpg)

 

_It always started out the same. She was standing in some sort of hallway with lined with mirrors from ceiling to floor. Golden chandeliers floated above her head giving the room an otherworldly glow. In the distance, a sweet voice could be heard singing softly._

[Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhWf1wFK364)

**_Lavenders blue,_ **

**_dilly dilly,_ **

**_Lavenders green._ **

 

**_When I am King,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_You will be queen._ **

 

_‘I’ve heard this song before and that voice…it seems so familiar,’ thought Yui eyeing a glowing door down the hall where the voice seemed to be coming from. Just the mere sound filled caused her to feel a deep sense of longing._

 

**_Who told you so,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_Who told you so?_ **

****

**_T’was my own heart,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_That told me so._ **

 

_‘Where have I heard this song before?’ she thought to herself as she started down the hall toward to door as if in a trance._

 

**_Lavender’s green,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_Lavender’s blue._ **

 

_The sound of children laughing suddenly reached her ears. Turning, she spotted a group of young children running towards her. Their faces were unclear but like the voice there was something so achingly familiar about them. They took no notice of Yui, laughing joyfully as they made their way past her leaving here standing there, still gazing at where they had come from._

 

 _“Come on Yui!” she heard boy say cheerfully. She spun around but the group had vanished into thin air. Only the woman’s sweet singing could be heard and Yui continued her walk down the hall towards the door._

 

**_If you love me,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_I will love you._ **

_She was halfway down the hall when the air around her suddenly turned cold. A sense of dread washed through her and slowly, she turned her head towards the end of the hall, as the candles grew dimmer. From the shadows she could see something coming towards. Without thinking twice about it, she broke out into sprint towards the door. Every breath she took felt heavy as the chandeliers went out one by one around her. Not looking behind her, she felt the dark being approaching her faster._

**_Let the birds sing,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_Let the lambs play._ **

_She had to get to the door, she had to! Somewhere deep down, she knew that if she got to that door she’d be safe. Chest heaving, she stretched out her hand out as far as she could, the gleaming knob just within reach…_

 

**_We shall be safe,_ **

**_Dilly dilly,_ **

**_Out of harms way._ **

 

It was at this point that Yui would wake always up. And every single night she would be a little closer to the door.

 

 Gazing down at her hand, she eyed her fingers thoughtfully. _‘I was almost able to touch it this time. I wonder why, why I feel like I have to open that door? It feels as if something important is behind it. But, what?’_ she though, biting her lip as she mulled it over. Looking back on it, Yui had a very isolated childhood with only her father to keep her company. He had homeschooled her and warned her about the dangers of the outside world. She let out a most unladylike snort.

 

  _‘And yet he sent me to this awful place’_ she thought to herself bitterly as her hand unconsciously went to the latest bite mark she had acquired, courtesy of Ayato before bed last night who preferred to feed from her before she went to sleep.

 

  _" Yours Truly will be the last thing you think of before you sleep and when you see that mark in morning I'll be the first one you think of. Like I said before, I intend to have all of your first," Ayato grinned maliciously before sinking his teeth into her tender flesh._

 

A sudden burning sensation filled her heart making let out a hiss, eyes shut in pain as she clutched the place where her- where **_Cordelia's_** heart was. Opening one eye slowly, she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Like the dreams, the burning sensation had been occurring since her awakening and it was only getting worse.

 

 After a few moments the sensation simmered down until all that was left was dull ache. With a sigh Yui untangled herself from her nest of blankets, swinging her legs over the side of bed as she went to stand. Her legs felt weak forcing her to use the nightstand in order to steady herself. Carefully, she inched her way over to the closet, taking out her uniform to change into. Slipping on her skirt she frowned slightly as she noticed how loose the waistband was.

 

  _'Didn’t I just hem this last week? I don’t have time to fix it right now, I’ll just have to pin it in place for the moment,’_ she thought wearily, grabbing a safety pin from her desk. Satisfied, she smoothed out the rest of her uniform before sitting down at the vanity to fix her hair.  

 

 Carefully moving her brush through the tangle, Yui’s hand froze mid-brush as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Dark circles hovered under her eyes, her normally porcelain skin looking a tad grey. Although her uniform covered most of them, she could vividly picture the various bite marks that adorned her skin.

 

 After living with the Sakamaki’s for the past few months, Yui knew their feeding routine down to a science, with the exception of Subaru and Shu who tended to be unpredictable. For Laito and Kanato it was during school, Reiji right after dinner, and Ayato right before bed. While she knew it would be easier if she would just choose one brother to feed from her, she hadn't been able to choose among the six of them.

 

  _'Well two really,'_ as the image of a certain lazy blonde and cocky red haired vampire came to mind. Shaking her head, she internally chastised herself for even thinking of becoming one of their brides. Bride, what a laugh! She was just a simple prisoner who was being forced to choose her executioner. Yet, why did her heart still lurch at the thought of the two brothers who haunted her thoughts? Even when she was still human she'd felt drawn towards the two, not knowing why.

 

 It wasn't like they were different from their other brothers or treated her any better. Shu, for the most part, avoided her like the plague unless he was hungry and even then he’d drink quickly before leaving. Ayato, on the other hand, treated her like she was some sort of possession.

 

  _‘It’s not like it matters anyway,'_ she thought sadly, thinking back to the events of that took place a month before.

 

_Flashback_

_“Why do we have to be here again?” grumbled Subaru, leaning against the wall. Without looking up from his book, Reiji adjusted his glasses before speaking._

 

_“Apparently Ayato has something important to tell us. For his sake I hope it is important,” he calmly said thinking about the research he had wanted to complete before bed._

 

 _All of the Sakamaki’s plus Yui had gathered in the living room after school. Before they had left, Ayato had said he had an announcement to make and that he would meet up with them at the mansion._

 

_“You don’t think he’s finally decided to kill father do you?” asked Kanato, holding Teddy tightly to his chest. Subaru snorted._

_“Please, if he’s decided to kill the old man he wouldn’t bother to warn us ahead of time,” he huffed angrily._

 

_Yui sat on the couch trying to her hide her exhaustion, knowing full well that Reiji would punish her if she appeared to be anything less than proper. It’d been a long day starting with another one those dreams and an extra long blood drinking session courtesy of Kanato and Laito during school that night. Luckily she had finished her homework and was debating between having a nice long bath or just going right to bed when the front door slammed opened to reveal a smirking Ayato._

 

_“Good you’re all here. As you know I have called you all here for a reason.” Holding out a hand, Yui watched as a pale slender hand slipped itself into Ayato’s outstretched one. “I’d like to introduce you to Cecily Appleton, my girlfriend,” he said calmly._

 

_‘Girlfriend?’ Yui thought numbly, as a brunette girl stepped out from behind Ayato._

_[Link](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/09/af/de09af3365f264326d51d33baf09443f.jpg) _

_If Yui had to pick one word to describe the girl in front of her it would be stunning. Her long chocolate hair positively shined and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. With her voluptuous curves and statuesque frame, Yui wouldn’t have been surprised if Ayato revealed her to be a model._

 

 _A faint blush dusted her sun kissed skin as ruby lips curled up into an elegant smile, revealing a pair of glistening white fangs._

 

_“It is an honor to meet such an esteemed family,” she said primly giving a slight curtsy to which Reiji gave a slight bow in return._

 

_“The pleasure is all ours Appleton-san. I recall meeting your father a couple of times at court,” said he politely as the girl beamed, her sapphire eyes lighting up with glee._

 

_“Please call me Cecily-san, after all, your brother is courting me,” she giggled hugging Ayato’s arm._

 

_After chatting for a few minutes Ayato and Cecily left with Laito announcing that he had a date to go to, followed by Kanato who was muttering something to himself about cake. Subaru and Shu, at some point, had left during Ayato’s announcement. Yui stayed behind afterwards, knowing Reiji would want to feed before she went to bed. She noticed how he seemed a bit more cheerful than usual and couldn’t help but comment on it._

_"You seem happy about Ayato-kun and Appleton-san dating," she said carefully, hoping he wouldn’t be offended. Luckily he seemed to be a good mood._

_“It’s about time that boy grew up, though I wasn’t expecting him to pick a lady of such high nobility,” he said calmly, adjusting his cuff links. Seeing the look of confusion on Yui’s he let out a sigh of irritation._

_"You’re still new to being a vampire but in our world there are different castes that vampires fit into much like humans. At the top are the purebloods of the royal bloodline, our family. The second highest are the members of the royal court, fellow purebloods known as nobles. The third level is common vampires, those whose blood is not pure but are born vampires. The lowest caste is half bloods, former humans who have been turned. Appleton-san’s family is among one most of the noble of bloodlines in the court, their lineage going back almost as far as ours. Ayato courting her means I only have to worry about finding matches the other three and myself."_

_This piqued Yui’s curiosity. "I wasn't aware that one of the others were dating," she said softly. Reiji shook his head a frown appearing on his face._

_"They are not as far as I’m aware. Shu however is betrothed to a young lady from another noble family," he said with disgust, unaware of how his words shattered her already fragile heart. Quickly excusing herself, Yui waited until she was out of sight before sprinting to her room, tears falling down her cheeks. Unaware of a pair of malicious eyes watching her from the shadows._

_Despite reminding herself that she was just a toy to them, that they could never care for her, Yui still cried herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

 

 _'It's been weeks I should be over them. So then why,'_ she thought clutching her heart, _'why does it still hurt?'_ Shaking her head she caught a glimpse of the time.

_'I should probably take those now,'_ she thought wearily as she opened one her drawers. It took a moment of rummaging before she found what she was looking; a bottle of iron supplements. Back when she was still human, she’d used them to help her anemia though now she needed them for an entirely different reason.

 

 _'Oh the irony, a vampire who’s allergic to blood,’_ she thought to herself sarcastically, popping two pills into her mouth before washing them down with a glass of water that she’d taken to keeping on her vanity for this purpose. Unknown to the brothers, Yui's body would reject blood of any kind. The moment the disgusting liquid touched her mouth, she would begin to feel queasy and within fifteen minutes she’d find herself retching up the contents of her stomach.

 

At first she thought it had something to do with her having Cordelia's heart or the fact she herself had once been human. But those had been quickly dismissed. Cordelia herself had been a vampire and all half-vampires required blood, though not as much as purebloods did. Then she thought that it had to do with the fact she drank blood from a bag rather than from the source, much to Reiji’s displeasure. She had gotten used to the frequent lectures about how she would never become a proper vampire unless she fed correctly. Luckily, he seemed to have given up.

 

Considering how he was always lecturing everyone on their manners, Reiji nor any of the other Sakamaki’s had offered to let her drink from them and Yui point blank refused to ask. She may be a vampire but having been on the opposite end of the feeding spectrum, she was filled with disgust at the very idea,

 

 _'I refuse to become like them,'_ she shivered, putting the pills away before snatching her book bag and hurrying downstairs for breakfeast. Hopefully she could find an apple or something to sneak into her bag for school. Luckily human food still seemed to quench her appetite, though she always made sure to eat it away from the brother’s. In an attempt to “help” her adjust to her new life, Reiji had banned her from all human food until she drank from the source. Apart from the fact she had no desire to feed off of someone else, Yui also kept another secret from the brothers; she didn’t have any fangs.

 

From what she had read, half-bloods fangs were smaller than those of a pureblood vampire and could also in some cases be retractable. Yet Yui’s teeth were still human. If it weren’t for the fact that she smelled like a vampire, Yui would have guessed that she was still human. Fortunately the brothers hadn’t seemed to notice this and she had no intention of informing them. It would only lead to Reiji experimenting on her and she would rather avoid that unpleasant experience.

 

Entering the dining room she noticed everyone but Ayato was there. Reiji wordlessly handed her a glass of blood without glancing up from his book. Repressing a grimace she quickly downed the glass before setting back it back on the table. Laito eyed the glass with disgust.

 

"You know bitch-chan it would taste a lot better if you drank straight from the source. I'd be happy to show you how pleasurable it can be," he purred leaning in towards her. It took everything she had to not shiver. Luckily Reiji cut her off before she could respond.

 

"Enough Laito. We need to get going now," he said sharply. Laito sighed in disappointment before winking at Yui.

 

"Another time I guess bitch-chan," he said cheerfully before standing up to follow the others as they all piled into the limo. Yui was the last one in and thus she was forced to take the only available seat left; right next to Shu. Great. Kanato glanced around the before noticing something was off.

 

"Where's Ayato?" he asked curiously hugging Teddy close to his chest. Without sparing a glance towards him, Reiji answered.

 

"Ayato went ahead to school already with Cecily-san. She picked him up earlier," he said and Yui felt a sense of relief wash through her. She did not like being in the same room as Cecily and nearly shivered, remembering their first encounter.

 

_Flashback_

_Yui was sitting in the Sakamaki library, hoping to find a book that would help her figure out what was going on with her. She was engrossed in her book that she did not notice someone enter the room until she heard someone impatiently clearing their throat. Glancing up, she saw Cecily leaning against the door, glaring holes into her head. It had been a week since Ayato had introduced her and she had tried her best to avoid the brunette. Something about her filled Yui with unease._

_"May I help you Cecily-san?" she asked politely, voice shaking slightly. The girl sneered at her._

_"That’s Appleton-san to you," she snapped and before she could blink, Yui found herself being slammed against a bookcase, Cecily’s hand wrapped tightly around her neck._

_"Now listen here you little blood whore," she hissed as Yui struggled for air, " you stay away from Ayato, he's mine. I will not let some former human get in my way. If wasn’t for the fact he needs your blood I would have killed you already. Though I have no idea what’s so special about it. Mark my words though, if you even so much as glance in his direction, I promise that I will make your life a living hell. Got it bitch?"_

_Yui nodded and Cecily released her, sneering as the petite girl struggled to regain her breath. Hearing someone call for her, Cecily instantly perked up._

_"Coming Ayato-kun!" she yelled cheerfully before waltzing out of the room leaving Yui alone once more._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then Yui did her best to avoid the other girl. Thankfully, none of the others had noticed this but then again they didn't notice a lot of things.

 

Suddenly she felt a familiar queasy sensation in her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to hide what she was feeling. A few minutes later they arrived at school and Yui all but stumbled out, moving as quickly as possible without looking to suspicious.

 

She ducked into the nearest bathroom and was relieved to find it empty. Slamming open the door of one of the stalls, she somehow remembered to throw down the lock, before falling to her knees and spilling the contents of her breakfeast right down the toilet.

 

After a minute, she emerged shakily from the stall and went over to the sink. Pulling out a small bag, she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste to erase the taste of bloody vomit from her mouth. It had become a habit of hers after the first couple of times this had happened. Satisfied that her mouth was puke free she quickly washed her hands and hurried towards class, sitting down in her seat just as the teacher arrived and the bell rang.

 

"Good evening class. Before we begin our lessons for today, I am very pleased to announce that we have two new students joining our class today! Be sure to give them a warm welcome. You may come in now gentlemen," he said as the door opened and two boys entered the room. Yui felt her heart stop.

 

The first boy was shorter than the other, with chin length black-grey hair that framed his pale face with red beret on top. There were scars decorating his face, which was the picture of pure boredom at the moment while his arms were wrapped in what appeared to be bandages.

 

The second was tall, with tawny hair pulled back slightly into a messy looking ponytail, revealing a set of pierced ears. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was five seconds away from punching someone lips pulled back in a sneer.

 

As if sensing her gaze the boys turned to look right at her. For a brief moment their faces went pale as if they had seen a ghost before returning to their bored/pissed of look.

 

 _‘These boys why do I feel like I know from them somewhere,’_ she thought as she gazed into a pair of cinnamon eyes.

 

"Class I'd like to introduce to Mukami Yuma and Mukami Azusa. Let’s be sure to make them feel welcome," the teacher said as the class started talking to each other.

 

"You two can sit by Komori-san, she can show you two around school. Komori-san, would you please raise your hand?" Yui did as the teacher asked and raised her hand as the two boys made their way over to her desk. She smiled warily at them as they took their seats, one in front of her and the other next to her.

 

Azusa, the one with the grey black hair, turned around and gave Yui a tired smile before bowing his head. “It’s nice to meet you Komori-san, please take of us.”

 

Despite knowing they were vampires, Yui felt herself relax a little when a large hand appeared in front of her startling her a bit. Turning her head, she saw Yuma, the brown haired boy, leaning casually back in his chair.

 

“Mukami Yuma,” he grunted. Yui stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand. The moment their hands touched, she felt spark shoot up her arm. Shocked she quickly dropped Yuma’s hand, looking down at her lap shyly. Had she looked at the boy next to her, she would have noticed the slight blush staining his cheeks.

 

Azusa leaned forward slightly. “If you don’t mind Komori-san, could you please call us by our first names? I know it’s a bit forward but it would be a bit confusing if you call us both Mukami-san,” he said softly as Yui’s eyes widened.

 

"No not at all! I can see how that would get confusing. I guess it’s only fair for you to call me by my first name as well, if you would like!” she said, blushing as she realized how brazen she might have sounded. Unfazed by her response Azusa simply smiled at her.

 

“Very well, Yui-san,” he said politely before the teacher called the class to attention. As she opened up her textbook she noticed that Yuma didn’t have anything out. Biting her lip, she tapped his arm to get his attention.

 

“Umm Yuma-san? You can look on with me if you want to,” she said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. To her relief, Yuma nodded looking relieved before scooting his desk so that it was next to hers.

 

The next few hours flew by relatively quickly and she felt a little startled when she realized it was free period already. Usually she would use her free period to get a head start on her homework but today she would be showing Yuma and Azusa around the school.

 

Standing up she smiled at them. “I guess I should give you a tour of the school,” she said nervously, hoping that she wouldn’t run into any of the Sakamaki’s along the way. She didn’t trust them not to try anything despite Yuma and Azusa being with her.

 

Praying that she wouldn’t get killed, she followed them out into the hall and began showing them around. Within ten minutes Yui realized that Azusa and Yuma appeared to not be paying her any attention. With a sigh, she opened her mouth to ask if they should just head back to class when a blonde blur whizzed right into them.

 

“In here quick!” someone said anxiously and Yui found herself being rushed into the nearest room. Blinking, she looked around and realized that they standing behind a bookshelf in the library. Yuma appeared to be annoyed while Azusa wore an expression of pure boredom. She turned her attention to the person who was still holding her.

 

He was only slightly taller than Yui, with messy blonde hair and catlike blue eyes. His eyes darted around him nervously while Yuma shot him a look of pure irritation.

 

“Oi Kou,” Yuma said, his eye twitching slightly, “would you mind explaining why the hell you dragged us in here ?!”

 

“Fan girls, hundreds of fan girls. One minute it was just Ruki and I and then suddenly we were surrounded. I barely managed to escape with my life,” shivered Kou, as if recounting some traumatizing experience. From the look of boredom on Azusa’s face, this was clearly nothing new.

 

“Kou, I understand that we are familiar with your antics by now but did you really have to drag Yui-san into your mess as well?” he said calmly shooting Yui an apologetic look. “Yui-san, allow me to introduce to one of our other brothers, Mukami Kou. We have another brother, Ruki but I’m not sure where he is.”

 

This seemed to snap Kou out of his paranoid state. As if realizing for the first time that he was holding someone’s arm, he slowly turned his gaze towards the petite blonde his expression becoming blank. Yui gave an awkward laugh as she pulled her arm from Kou’s loosened grasp.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Kou-san, I’m Komori Yui. I’m in the same class as your brothers and was chosen to show them around the school. Not that it’s any trouble or anything,” she babbled nervously, trying not to twitch under the other blondes intense gaze. For a moment, she could have sworn one of his eyes went bright red but he shook her head.

 

 _‘It must be a trick of the light,’_ she thought to herself, unaware of the other boys watching her. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the most intense hug of her life.

 

“YUI-CHAN IS SO CUTE!!” Squealed Kou as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of the now blushing blonde’s head.

 

“How did Yuma of all people get someone so cute to show him around?! You didn’t force her to do this did you Yuma? You did didn’t you, you savage beast!” Yuma’s face quickly went from annoyed to pissed.

 

“I didn’t force her to do anything you insufferable midget! Our teacher picked her to show us around,” he snapped but it seemed to fly over Kou’s head.

 

“You poor thing, having to deal with such a brute of a man, you must be some sort angel to put up with this guy!” cooed Kou. Pointing a finger threateningly at Yuma he tugged Yui closer, whose face now resembled a ripe tomato. “I won’t let you anywhere near this sweet angel! Don’t you worry Yui-chan, I’ll protect you from this horrid man!”

 

_From now on, I’ll be the one protecting you!_

At Kou’s words Yui’s mind conjured up the image of a faceless boy. She pressed a hand to her forehead. _‘What was that? Could it be a memory?’_ she thought anxiously, trying to recall the boys face but her mind drew a blank.

 

“Would you two calm yourselves down, your going to cause a scene.”

 

This seemed to snap Yui out of her thoughts and her head turned in the direction of the voice. Walking towards them was a tall, stern looking boy with wavy dark hair. Based on the way Kou and Yuma had stopped fighting, Yui guessed that this must be their other that brother Azusa had mentioned. His blue eye glared at his brothers before drifting to her.

 

“And who might this be?” he said slowly his eyes not leaving Yui. Realizing Kou was still holding her; she quickly wiggled out from his grasp before giving a slight bow.

 

“Komori Yui, I’ve been showing Yuma-san and Azusa-san around the school. I take it you’re their other brother?” she asked hesitantly. He said nothing, simply staring at her and it felt like she was being examined under a microscope. After a moment, he gave a polite bow back.

 

“Mukami Ruki. I see you’ve met my younger brothers. I apologize for any inconvenience Yuma and Kou may have caused you,” he said as Kou gasped indignantly, clutching a hand to his heart.

 

“I was simply trying save Yui-chan from Yuma’s evil clutches. He’s clearly kidnapped the poor girl and dragged Azusa into his nefarious scheme,” he bemoaned.

 

“You’re the one doing the kidnapping around here! We were doing fine before you dragged us in here!” sputtered Yuma angrily.

 

“Its not my fault fan girls are crazy! Being an idol can be so difficult,” he whined making Yui blink in surprise.

 

“You’re an idol Kou-san?” she asked curiously as the boy looked at her in shock.

 

“Kou happens to be one of the top rising idols in Japan currently. I’m surprised you haven’t seen him on TV or online,” Ruki explained.

 

“I wasn’t allowed to watch TV or use the Internet growing up. My father is pretty religious and believed that technology would keep a person farther from God. He let me have a cell phone later on but it was an old flip phone one. He also homeschooled me up till recently,” she said, repressing a grimace at the thought of her current situation. Ruki nodded his head in understanding.

 

“That makes sense,” he said. For some reason, the Mukami’s looked as if they were a bit…angry?

 

 _‘Oh dear, did I say something wrong?’_ she thought anxiously, gnawing her lip worriedly. She was about to say something when Kou pulled her into another tight embrace.

 

“My poor sweet Yui-chan! I can’t imagine how hard life has been for you all these years without any access to the outside world!” he wailed dramatically while his brothers looked on in exasperation and irritation.

 

“It wasn’t that bad Kou-san,” she said reassuringly. Kou drew back slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment before his expression brightened.

 

“I can show you some of my stuff now! I always keep a few of my favorite songs on my phone,” he exclaimed, moving to take his phone from his pocket. Ruki placed his hand on his arm, stopping him before he could pull his phone.

 

“The bell is going to ring soon. We should start heading back to class,” he calmly said, ignoring Kou’s pout as he turned to Yui. “It was nice to meet you Komori-san.”

 

She shot him a polite smile in return. “It was nice to meet you as well Ruki-san. You can use my first name if you like, your other brothers do,” she said. Ruki’s lips twitched, almost as if he were about to smile.

 

“Very well Yui-san. I hope to see you around,” he said as Yuma and Azusa turned to leave with Yui. Kou waved goodbye to them as they headed out the door.

 

“I’ll see you later Yui-chan!” he said happily as the doors swung shut behind the group of three. His playful expression dropped and his expression became serious.

 

“Did you see them?” he asked his brother calmly.

 

“The scars on her neck? Yes, though she did a pretty good job of hiding them. Were you able pick up on anything?” Ruki said calmly as Kou’s eye angrily flashed red.

 

“Just a glimpse but it’s bad Ruki, real bad. The things those bastards have done her,” his fist clenched at the thought of what he glimpsed in Yui’s mind. “They’re just lucky we’ve been ordered not to kill them. I almost punched the three that were in my class.”

 

Ruki squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “It’s only for a little longer Kou. Besides, she has us now,” he said reassuringly. The blonde sighed, knowing that his brother was right as he gazed at the door intently door almost as if he was trying to see past its wooden barrier.

 

“I’m not the one you should be worried about,” he sighed as Ruki followed the direction of his brother’s pointed gaze. He shook his head sadly.

 

“After all these years, he still blames himself for what happened that night?” he questioned softly, following Kou out the door. His brother shot him a look.

 

“Have any us ever really stopped blaming ourselves?” he said sadly before trudging back to class. Ruki stared at Kous’s retreating form before making his way to his own class.

 

Down the hall Azusa and Yui were busy talking quietly to one another as they made their way down the hall, not noticing Yuma trailing slightly behind them.

 

 _‘I won’t let you down again Princess. I’ll protect you this time, I swear,’_ he thought gazing with determination at the smiling face in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have been working on getting a certification and one of the tests was a bit tricky but I am happy to say it is done! I'm hoping to post more regularly now. The next chapter will be posted tonight! As a disclaimer I would like to say that I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters, nor do I own the long Lavender's Blue or it's lyrics, and I do not take credit for any of the images I post.
> 
> Song link :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhWf1wFK364
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Eat0crow and the rest of my discord family! Thank you for all of the support you have given me!
> 
> Please let me know if you would like to read more!


	3. A Wheel Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your back again I see? You’re certainly a curious little thing aren’t you? I’m sure that there are some of you who are quite angry with a certain red haired and blonde haired vampire right about now. Not that I blame you. You may be asking yourselves ‘why haven’t the brothers done anything about what Cecily did to Yui?’ 
> 
> Well it’s simply because they don’t know. By now Yui has learned to not rely on the Sakamaki’s. Oh I’m sure some of them suspect something happened but probably just don’t care. 
> 
> As I’m sure your aware, the Sakamaki’s don’t really get the concept of caring and love given their upbringing. Of course this attitude may or may not change later, who knows?
> 
> I suppose you’re also wondering by now what exactly the Mukami’s have planned and why they seem a bit out of character. Regarding the first question, they wouldn’t want me to give it away but you will find out soon enough. As for the second, please keep in mind that this is what we authors like to call canon divergent. Due to certain events that will be revealed later on, the Mukami’s attitudes are a bit different. 
> 
> For now, let us begin where we left off, with Yui getting to know the Mukami’s.

 

Yui let outa sigh of relief at the sound of the lunch bell. She had been feeling hungry since the incident in the bathroom this morning and by now she was positively famished. Sadly, she had not been able to grab any food this morning before school. She also knew that Kanato or Laito would be looking for her right now.

 

Stretching out her arms, she froze as the door to the class opened to reveal Kanato. Her face went pale at the sight of purple haired boys creepy smile. He opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed open once again.

 

“YUI-CHAN LET’S HAVE LUNCH!” sang Kou happily, not noticing the odd looks people were throwing him or the death glare Kanato was shooting him. Ignoring everyone he grabbed Yui’s hand and whisked her out of the classroom before she could even blink. By the time she came to her senses, they were on the roof.

 

Ruki was sitting casually on one of the benches reading a book, a stack of bento boxes lying next to him. Without looking up he passed out the lunches to Kou, who was prattling on about something, Azusa, and Yuma, who must have followed after Yui and Kou. Kou’s voice snapped Yui out of her dazed state.

 

“Huh? Where’s your lunch Yui-chan?” he asked with concern.

 

“Oh, I forgot to pack one this morning because I overslept,” she lied, though the brothers looked unconvinced. It was at that moment that her stomach decided to let out a loud gurgling sound. She looked down at her lap, trying her best to hide her red stained cheeks when suddenly a apple landed in lap. She blinked, glancing over at Yuma.

 

“Here, you can have some of my lunch. It’s not good to skip meals, especially for a pipsqueak like you,” he said calmly as Yui’s cheeks puffed out indignantly.

 

“Not all of us were born with long legs like you Yuma-san,” she snapped sarcastically. Realizing what she just said, her face went red with embarrassment.

 

 _‘Why did I say that to him? That’s not something I would normally say. Oh gosh their probably going to think I’m rude now,’_ she thought anxiously. She hadn’t meant to say that, the words had just flown out of her mouth as on instinct. Yuma simply snorted.

 

“Whatever you say princess,” he said, taking a bite of his bento as Yui rolled her eyes.

 

“Just eat your lunch sir stilts,” she said biting into her apple, not noticing how the others froze up at her words. Kou was the first to recover from his shock.

 

“You can also have some of my lunch Yui-chan! Ruki tends to make too much anyway,” he said cheerfully, shoving his bento towards Yui. Just the sight of such delicious food had her mouth watering

 

“Ruki-san you made all of this?” she said in amazement as he nodded.

 

“Yes, though I don’t do it every day. Since it’s just the four of us at home, we take turns doing the chores,” he said taking a bite of his rice.

 

“What about your parents?” she asked.

 

“We have a guardian who checks in on us every once in awhile but for the most part it’s just us. You’ve probably figured this out but none of us are related by blood, we were adopted,” Ruki said calmly. Unsure of what to say in response, Yui took another bite of her food.

 

“Your food is really delicious especially the vegetables,” she said kindly.

 

“I can’t really take credit for that part since Yuma is the one who grows them.”

 

Yui’s eyes widened as she turned to look at the tall boy.

 

“You like to garden Yuma-san?” she said in amazement making the brunette’s cheeks redden.

 

“Geez it’s just some fruits and vegetables,” he muttered as a sly smirk crossed Kou’s face. He leaned closer to Yui conspiratorially.  

 

“You’d never know it from looking at him Yui-chan but Yuma _loves_ growing flowers. He’s really quite protective of them especially the roses and irises. In fact he nearly bit off someone’s head one time for nearly touching one of the-AUGHHHH!!”

 

The rest of Kou’s sentence was cut off by a riceball being shoved down his throat by an irate looking Yuma.

 

“Yuma-san you’re choking him!” Yui said anxiously as she checked to make sure the other blonde was all right.

 

“Believe me it would take more than this to shut Kou’s mouth,” he said calmly as Kou regained his breath.

 

“What the hell Yuma!” he wheezed glaring over at his brother who shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Maybe if you learned to shut you damn mouth I wouldn’t have to do it for you,” he said calmly as Kou pouted.

 

“Your such an ass Yuma, I feel sorry for Yui-chan. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have to sit next to you,” he sniffed which only sparked another argument between the two brothers. Ruki let out an exasperated sigh while Azusa continued to eat his lunch in silence.

 

“I apologize again for my brothers childish behavior,” said Ruki tiredly watching as Kou tried to steal a bite of Yuma’s lunch.

 

“No it’s fine! It’s kind of refreshing honestly,” she said, her voice going soft towards the end as she thought of how different the Mukami’s were compared to the Sakamaki’s.

 

 _‘Even though they’re not related by blood they still treat each other like brothers’_ she thought glancing around at the Mukami’s. _‘Even when they’re fighting, it’s clear they care about each other,’_ she smiled to herself.

 

“Back me up here Yui-chan!” whined Kou, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh sorry! My mind sort of drifted off, what was the question?” she said bashfully. Kou opened his mouth to answer her when the warning bell rang.

“Ah looks like it's time to head back to class,” she said wistfully gathering up her things, handing the empty bento back to Kou.

 

“I’m sorry again for troubling you like this,” she said sheepishly but Kou merely waved her off.

 

“It’s no trouble at all Yui-chan! Ruki made to much stuff anyway,” he shrugged as Yuma stood up beside him, brushing some crumbs off his pants. Stretching his arms, he glanced over at her with a smirk.

 

“Besides a shortstack like you needs all the help you can get,” he teased, making Yui smack his arm.

 

“ Don’t call me a shortstack!” she huffed and two continued their argument as they walked back to class. There was something about the Mukami’s that made her feel at ease. Like she could let her guard down around them. She had been raised to be a polite and soft-spoken young lady but something about the Mukami’s made her feel like she didn’t have to pretend to be someone other than herself around them. Their argument was cut short by at the sound of Ruki clearing his throat.

 

“My class is this way. It was nice seeing you again Yui-san,” he said calmly as Kou nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

“You should eat with us tomorrow Yui-chan! It’s my day to cook and I’d be happy to make you some extra,” he said happily as Yuma snorted.

“Hopefully it won’t be as burnt as last time,” he muttered as Kou glared at him opening his mouth to say something that would no doubt lead to another fight but was stopped by Ruki placing a hand over his mouth.

 

“Have a good day Yui-san. Azusa, Yuma, remember where to meet us to go home,” he said before walking off with Kou in tow while Yui and the other two brothers made their way back to class.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

A week had passed since Yui had met the Mukami’s and they were becoming a constant presence in her life. A new routine had started the day after they first arrived. Yui had exited the car to find Azusa and Yuma waiting for her to walk with her to class. They even waited for her when she had to run to the bathroom to ‘brush her teeth’. Yuma would then hand her a piece of fruit.

 

 _“You need to eat more, you look like shit,”_ he would say casually.

 

At lunchtime, Kou would barge into their classroom within thirty seconds of the bell ringing to drag Yui off to eat. Ruki would hand her a bento, making the excuse about one of the brothers making too much again. During her free period at the end of the night, she would sit with Yuma and Azusa to do her homework before the bell rang for her to go home. That was her least favorite part of the day, when she would have to go home with the Sakamaki’s. They seemed to be getting grumpier, especially the triplets, as the days passed. It was probably due to the fact that they hadn’t been able to feed from her during school.

 

Whenever one of them tried to corner her, one of the Mukami’s would suddenly appear out of nowhere and drag her off with some excuse about her being needed for something. Not that she minded all that much though it did make things back at the mansion a bit strained, especially with Kanato and Laito grumbling about having to wait later to eat.

 

Ayato hadn’t complained much but that was more so due to the fact that he would often be with Cecily before and right after school doing God knows what.

 

Yui was thankful for her newfound friends and she found herself growing more and more attached to them as the days passed. It was almost as if she’d known them her whole life rather than just a week. Oh she knew they were vampires, they did go to a vampire-dominated school after all, but for some unexplainable reason she didn’t feel uneasy around them. For the first time in long time, she felt like she was safe but more importantly she felt like there were people who genuinely cared about her. It felt like they were trying to protect her rather than hurt her.

 _‘My knights is shining armor,’_ she thought smiling to herself as she though of the four boys. She’d had to stop to talk with a teacher after lunch and had insisted that Yuma and Azusa go back to class without her so they wouldn’t be late. She was just about to turn the corner leading down the hall to her classroom when she slammed into someone.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t-” she responded quickly glancing up at the person she ran into. Instantly all the color drained from her face as she came face to face with the triplet’s malicious grins.

 

“You’ve been a naughty girl bitch-Chan,” purred Laito as Ayato dragged her into an empty classroom, letting out a yelp as she was slammed against the wall. She struggled against them as they ripped off her jacket, pulling down her collar so they could reach her neck. Laito and Ayato bit into her neck as Kanato latched onto her arm and she nearly bit her tongue off as she tried to hold back her scream. It hurt, worse than it ever had before. Her heart started to lurch painfully against her chest.

 

Ayato was holding her so tightly that she was sure she’d have bruises later. He continued to suck her blood even as his brothers pulled away, having had their fill.

 

“Make sure not to drain her dry Ayato, it would be a pain to have to explain,” sighed Laito as he followed Kanato out the door. Yui felt herself becoming weaker, the pain in her heart spreading throughout her body like wildfire. She couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe as the pain took hold of her body. Ayato finally pulled back, grinning at her.

 

“Heh you're lucky I went easy on you today breast less,” he smirked but frowned upon notcing she was not looking at him. Taking her chin firmly between his fingers her chin he lifted tilted her chin up, forcing her to look up at him. “I don’t like others touching what’s mine,” he growled which sent a shiver down her spine “ so stay away from those filthy half-bloods.”

 

He let go of her chin and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. Giving her one last sneer he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

After a few minutes Yui shakily got to her feet and sluggishly made her way back into the hallway. She found herself leaning against the wall, her breath labored as she stumbled back to class.

 

 _‘I feel so dizzy,’_ she thought head pounding as the world around her became fuzzier looking.

 

 _‘Just a few more steps,’_ she thought tiredly. Suddenly her foot snagged against something causing her to fall forward. The last thing she felt was a pair of arms catch her before the world turned black.

 

Shu stared down in annoyance at the tiny blonde in his arms who’d disturbed him from his sleep.

 

“Such a shameless woman, throwing herself into a man’s lap like that,” he sighed but she made no response. His eyes drifted to the fresh bite marks littering her skin.

 

 _‘Those three must have gotten hungry,’_ he thought as he debated whether to leave her there or not.

 

 _‘It would be troublesome if someone discovered her like this. Better just take her to the nurse and be done with it,’_ he thought wearily as he picked her up. He frowned as he felt the coldness of her skin. Shaking off the thought he carried her towards the nurses office.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Azusa and Yuma glanced at Yui’s seat anxiously. Class had started fifteen minutes ago and she had not yet returned. Sharing a glance with his brother, Yuma raised his hand.

 

“Yes Mukami-san?” said the teacher dispassionately.

 

“I’m not feeling well can I go to the nurse?” he asked weakly as the teacher sighed, to tired to argue with anyone.

 

“Very well, have your brother take you,” he said simply before continuing on with the lesson. Yuma put on his best sick face as Azusa patted his back.

 

The minute the door closed behind them they were alert. His nose crinkled and he nearly let out a growl as the smell of blood assaulted his nose: Yui’s blood.

 

“Damn it, we shouldn’t have left her alone!” he snapped running in the direction of the smell, his brother following close behind. After a couple of minutes they stumbled into the nurses office and Yuma’s face went ashen at the sight of a familiar blonde laying in one of the beds.

 

“Yui,” he said softly making his way to her side. Lifting her arm, he felt around for a pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief when he found it. It was weak, but it was still there. He turned to Azusa.

 

“Get Ruki and Kou,” he ordered as his brother gave a terse nod before leaving. Yuma turned his attention back the girl in bed. His eyes went soft as he brushed some stray hair away from her pale face. She looked so small and fragile lying in that bed.

 

Glancing around the room, he noticed that he was alone but shrugged it off as his eyes glanced over Yui for any wounds. He let out an oath that would have made a sailor blush at the sight of the bright red marks covering his body.

 

 _‘Once again Princess, I failed to protect you,’_ he thought despairingly as his eyes caught sight of the tan sweater draped around her shoulders. He frowned.

 

 _‘That sweater, it smells like that zombie guy,’_ he thought as the image of the blonde vampire flashed across his mind. There was something about that guy that made Yuma feel uneasy. He seemed familiar somehow but Yuma did not let himself dwell on these thoughts. For now he returned his attention to Yui.

 

It was time to start setting things in motion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Yui came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying down on something soft. Opening her eyes slowly, she winced as her eyes were met with a bright light. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light before she slowly sat up.

 

 _‘I must be in nurses office’_ she thought wearily, placing a hand on her forehead.

 

“Take it easy Yui-san,” a familiar voice said calmly as a pair of hands gently pushed her back down.

 

“Ruki-san? What happened?” she murmured turning to face the black haired boy, trying desperately to recall how she got there.

 

“You’re in the nurses office. You fainted earlier in the hallway but one the Sakamaki’s found you and brought you here,” he stated as she tried to mask her surprise.

 

 _‘Who-‘_ she thought before noticing the large sweater draped around her shoulders. _‘Shu must have brought me here,’_ she thought trying to ignore how heart warmed at the thought. Looking around the room she noticed that she and Ruki were the only ones present.

 

“Where’s the nurse?” she asked softly, wincing at the hoarseness of her voice. Without a word, Ruki handed her a glass of water. Yui smiled gratefully at him before gulping down the water.

 

“She had to step out for a bit. Luckily I had to drop something off and she allowed me to stay with since I told her I knew you. She left this for you, said you were to drink it as soon as you woke up. It’s supposed to help with your anemia” he said as he handed her a vial full of some sort of blue liquid. Removing the lid she quickly drank it down, repressing a grimace at the odd taste.

 

“How long was I out?” she asked as Ruki glanced at the clock.

 

“An hour I’d say? There’s only about thirty minutes left but you have permission to go home early. Yuma and Azusa have collected your stuff already. Apparently you guys were assigned a group project this afternoon and you were placed in their group,” he explained as Yui nodded, biting her lip as she wondered how she would inform the Sakamaki’s about this. As if sensing the direction of her thoughts Ruki started speaking again.

 

“I already informed Reiji Sakamaki that you had to work on a project at our house and that we will bring you home afterwards. He said it was fine and to call if you are going to be late.” Yui felt herself relax at his words.

 

“Thank you so much Ruki-san,” she said smiling. _‘I can avoid any questions that way,’_ she thought with relief. Getting slowly to her legs she was about to grab her bag when the door suddenly opened to reveal an extremely irritated Yuma.

 

“What the hell are you doing?! Someone who fainted should not be getting up to walk so soon,” he snapped striding over to her. Yui opened her mouth to respond when she suddenly found her being hoisted into the air. Her face went pink as Yuma carried her princess style out of the room.

 

“Yu-Yuma-san put me down!” she stuttered, feeling embarrassed as they walked down the hallway but her protests fell on deaf ears.

 

 _‘This is so embarrassing,’_ she thought burying her head in Yuma’s chest to hide her blush. Had she been looking she would of seen a small red tint on Yuma’s cheeks as Ruki followed them closely behind with a slight smirk on his face.

 

When they reached a black car, one of the doors flew open to reveal a frantic looking Kou.

 

“Yui-chan we heard you fainted! Are you alright, were you hurt anywhere?!” he asked ushering her into a seat as Yuma rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m fine Kou-san, its just my anemia,” she said reassuringly, unconsciously touching her neck. They frowned but said nothing more. The ride to the Mukami’s house was quiet with the exception of Kou who kept fussing over her. Throughout the drive, Yui felt herself feeling more and more tired. She nearly tripped as she exited the car and would have landed on the ground had Azusa not caught her in time.

 

“Perhaps you should lie down and rest for bit,” he said gently as he guided her inside. Yui merely shook her head.

 

“No it’s fine besides we have to get started on the project,” she let out weakly as Azusa guided her over to a blue sofa.

 

“We have a couple days to finish it up. You can just rest your eyes for a bit,” Azusa said and Yui wondered why his voice seemed to be getting farther away.

 

 _‘Maybe just a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt,’_ she thought tiredly as her eyes fluttered shut and she was once again engulfed in darkness.

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

[Link](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/02/66/56/02665649b8fb4cb181d72e5387217507.jpg)

_Opening her eyes, Yui was unsurprised to find herself once again in the beautiful hallway. For once, everything was dead silent. No singing, no laughter of children. She glanced around to see if anything else was amiss but everything looked the same._

_Cocking her head to the side, Yui strained her ears to see if she could hear anything. Everything remained silent and she was about to give up when she heard it. A woman’s soft pain filled whimper, coming from the door at the end of the hall._

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way towards the door. She had only managed to take a few steps when the room turned cold. Yui froze, as an all to familiar feeling of dread rose up within her. She dared not look behind her, knowing that the darkness was right behind her. The woman behind the door let out a shout of pain snapping Yui out of her frozen state and she broke out into a run._

_One by one the light of chandeliers flickered into nothingness, making the room go darker and darker. By now Yui had moved into a full on sprint down the hall. Some part of her knew that this was her last chance to get to the door. If she didn’t reach it tonight, something terrible was going to happen to her._

_From behind her she could sense the dark presence right on her heels. There was no way she could outrun it, it was to close and door was still so far away. A cold hand suddenly clamped down on her wrist, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise as it yanked her backwards. She tried desperately to wiggle out of the shadows hold but it was no use. Another hand slid around her neck , tilting it backwards as the feeling of a pair of sharp fangs grazed against her throat._

_“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER YOU BITCH!”_

_Yui’s eyes flew open and she gaped at the four angry boys standing in front of her ._

_“Yuma-kun…”_

_The creature holding her let out a snarl, loosening its hold around on her for only moment but that was all the time Yui needed. Seizing this opportunity, Yui quickly twisted herself out of the shadow’s grasp and hurried toward the Mukami’s side where Yuma and Kou positioned themselves in front of her. From her vantage point, Yui could now see the shadow more clearly._

_It had the silhouette of a woman, with dark tendrils floating around it’s body like hair. The creature was snarling at the Mukami’s and even though it had no eyes, Yui felt as if it were glaring right at her._

_“Are you alright Yui?” asked Ruki calmly._

_“I’m fine Ruki-san but what are you doing here?” she asked, still slightly shaken. Ruki glanced down at her apologetically._

_“I’ll explain later when we have more time but right now you need to focus on getting to that door,” he said gesturing to the glowing door down the hall where woman’s pain filled cries seemed to be getting louder. Yui glanced over the brothers anxiously._

_“But what about you, I can’t just leave you here!” she said fearfully as the shadow lunged towards the group. Azusa quickly threw a knife at it, hitting the creature right where a person’s shoulder would be. It let out a loud agonized wail. Kou moved over to where Azusa stood, a set of daggers clutched in his hands._

_Yuma quickly strode towards Yui and Ruki. Stopping in front of her, he gently took her face between his hands._

_“I need you to listen to me Yui. You need to promise me that you will do exactly as I say okay?” he said seriously. Yui nodded but he simply shook his head._

_“I need to hear you say it princess.”_

_She started at him for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I promise.”_

_His lips twitched almost as if he were about to smile. “Good. When I say go, I need you to run to that door and don’t stop. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, no matter what happens to us, you must not stop. Don’t stop until you open that door and get in that room,” his eyes softened as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s the only was you’ll be safe from her.”_

_Yui’s eyes teared up._

_“You promise me that you’ll be safe?” she said shakily as the creature tried to dodge another one of Azusa’s knives._

_Yuma grinned at her. “Idiot woman, as if something as pathetic as that bitch could take us down,” he said cockily as the shadow roared angrily. Ruki shot him a glare as he moved to help his other brothers._

_“We’re running out of time Yuma,” he said gritting his teeth. At these words Yuma straightened himself, his expression becoming serious once more._

_“When say go start running okay,” he said softly as he turned to face the shadow with his brothers. Yui nodded and turned to face the door._

_“Go!” shouted Yuma and she wasted no time in sprinting down the hall. From behind her she could hear the clash of metal as the creature roared and snarled. She could hear Azusa and Kou let out a yell and almost turned to see if they were okay before remembering her promise to Yuma._

_By now she was a couple feet from the door. The woman’s whimper’s had transitioned into painful sounding moans._

_A few steps more._

_Yuma cussed._

_It was now just within reach._

_Yui held out her arm, fingers stretching out as far as they would go until…she had it! Her fingers closed around the cool metal of the doorknob, grasping it firmly in her hand._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” a gravely disembodied voice shrieked as Yui yanked the door open._

_She was enveloped in a white light as a baby’s wail filled the room._

_“Congratulations your majesties, it’s a girl!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, what is going on?! I managed to edit these chapters awhile back but did nto have the time to post them yet. I'm working on the next chapter right now and should have it up this weekend! We will start to see bits of Yui's past come back to here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters mentioned. The images posted do not belong to me and I have attached links from where I found them! 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Eat0crow and the rest of my discord family! Thank you for all of the support you have given me!
> 
> A special thanks also to ishimaruemi_studio, zSola, and the three guests who left kudos for me! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this story under the name bluerosejuliet on fanfiction and have decided to post it here as well! I will try to post the rewritten chapters as soon as possible and will try to get chapter four up by next Sunday!


End file.
